A BLAST TO THE PAST
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Somethings wrong with Saphi & she hardly wakes up anymore. Saphi wakes up long enough to tell Dylan what's wrong. After he tells Luigi & Daisy, they head over to the Professor's shack. Now Luigi & Daisy must go back in time to stop the villain. Please R
1. SOMETHING'S WRONG

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST

CHAPTER 1: SOMETHINGS WRONG

It had been two weeks since someone had tried to princess-nap Saphire. It was already half past noon when Luigi walked into her room. "Saphire, are you gonna get up?" He asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. No response. "Are you gonna keep Dylan waiting?" The green clad plumber asked her. The little princess still didn't respond. "Saphire, can you hear me?" He asked. When he touched the side of her face, he noticed it wasn't warm like it should be. "This can't be good." Luigi thought aloud, picking Saphire up off her bed. The green clad plumber rushed down stairs with the 5 year old princess in his arms. "Luigi, what's wrong?" Daisy asked, getting up off the couch. "I don't know." The green clad plumber replied, laying the little princess down on the couch. "Her face is like ice." Dylan said, touching his best friend's face. "I'm gonna go get her blue & orange blanket." Luigi told them as he ran back up the stairs. "Dylan, stay here while I go get my shoes on." The flower princess told him as she ran up the stairs behind Luigi. The blonde haired boy saw the little princess barely open her eyes. "Saphire, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, holding her hand. "Melissa took Professor E. Gadds time machine back to the past, so she can destroy me. She went back to September 23, 2008 on my third birthday. When I'm at my daddy's huge house, she waits til he leaves to get my cake & then she holds me down & pours something down my throat, that says toxic on the bottle." The 5 year old princess explained to him, just before she fell asleep again. "LUIGI!" Dylan exclaimed, holding Saphire's cold hand. The green clad plumber & the flower princess hurried back down the stairs. "Is she alright?" Luigi asked, covering her up with her blanket. "No, she woke up long enough to tell me that Melissa took Professor E. Gadds time machine back to the past." Dylan told them. "What else did she say?" Daisy asked, picking her precious little cousin up. "Then she told me, Melissa went back to September 23, 2008 on her birthday. She also told me that she at her dad's house. Then after he leaves to go get her cake, Melissa holds her down & pours poison down her throat." The 8 year old boy explained. "Oh my gosh! We have to go see the professor!" The flower princess shrieked. "Come on!" The green clad plumber exclaimed.

Just as Azalea was about to knock on the mansion doors, Luigi ran out with the others in tow. "Whoa!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed. "Dylan, what's going on?" She asked, watching Luigi & Daisy run inside the shack. "Melissa went back to the past to destroy Saphire!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, taking the girl by the hand. "That lady that threatened to cut me?" Azalea asked. Dylan nodded as he pulled Azalea behind him.

"Professor E. Gadd, we need your help, now!" The flower princess shrieked. "What's the matter?" He asked, turning around to face them. "It's about Melissa taking your time machine back to the past to destroy Saphire!" Daisy exclaimed, laying her little cousin down on the bed. "Yes, that awful lady took the time machine back to the past." He told them. "We need to use the other time machine to stop her or she could change the everyones future." Luigi told Professor E. Gadd. "I know, that's why you & Daisy have to go after her before it's too late." The professor told them. "What about us?" Dylan asked, walking through the door with Azalea in tow. "We need you both to stay here & watch her." The green clad plumber instructed them. "Ok." The blonde haired boy said, sitting on the bed next to the 5 year old princess. "What day do you want me to set it to?" Professor E. Gadd asked. "September 23, 2008, Saphire's third birthday." Daisy replied, stepping inside the time machine with Luigi. The professor typed in the date & the time machine started working. "Good luck Dais!" Azalea called as she & the others watched the time machine disapear.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you all like this new story that I'm writing. Well CIAO for now anyways. =D


	2. THE PARTY IS CANCELLED

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST

CHAPTER 2: THE PARTY IS CANCELLED

PAST: HALF PAST NOON

When the time machine stopped moving, Luigi & Daisy stepped out of it. "That was a bumpy ride." The flower princess told him. "Well, it looks like we'll be here a while." The green clad plumber replied, examining the machine. "Why do you say that?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. "The time machine is broken." Luigi told her in a calm voice. "Now how are we suppose to get back home?" Daisy asked, trying to stay calm. "We talk to the other professor, but that will have to wait, we a mission we have to do." The green clad plumber replied. The flower princess nodded. "So, where does Queen Misty live?" Luigi asked, looking around. "See that blue brick house over there?" Daisy asked, pointing straight a head. "Oh that's where she lives, I should have known that, since she wears nothing but true blue!" The green clad plumber laughed in realization. The flower princess rolled her eyes. "Come on Weegee." She ordered him, sweetly. Luigi took her by the hand & they started walking towards the house.

Inside the blue house, Queen Misty was wrapping Princess Saphire's birthday present for her third birthday. "Today's my birthday!" The 3 year old princess squealed, jumping on the couch with her stuff animal. "Stop jumping on the couch!" The young queen ordered her daughter. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Queen Misty walked over to Saphire & picked her up. The doorbell rang again. "COMING!" The young queen hollered, walking over torwards the door with her daughter on her side. When Queen Misty opened the door she was surprised at who she saw. "Hi Aunt Misty!" Daisy greeted enthusiastically. "Princess Daisy, what are you doing here?" She asked. "We're here to tell you something." The flower princess replied. "Come in." The young queen told them, moving a side. Luigi & Daisy walked inside the living room. "What do you need to tell me?" Misty asked, closing the door. "Whose going to the party?" The flower princess asked, sitting down on the couch. "Chris, his NEW wife, & her daughters." The young queen told them. "Are you going?" Luigi asked. "I plan on going." The young queen replied, setting her daughter down. "Aunt Misty, you can't let Saphire go!" Daisy exclaimed. "Why not?" She asked in concern. "Because, we came from the future to stop the future Melissa from killing my cousin!" The flower princess exclaimed. "Prove that you're from the future." Queen Misty told them. Daisy pulled out her pictures from the first slumber party & she handed them to her aunt. "Look!" The 3 year old princess exclaimed, pointing at the bruise on her arm. "How did you get that?" The green clad plumber asked. "Daddy's new wife hit me." Saphire told him. "Melissa hit you?" Her mom asked angrily. The little princess nodded. "Luigi, Daisy take care of my precious little daughter, while I call someone." Queen Misty instructed, pulling out her blue cell phone.

At King Chris's huge house, Melissa from the present was telling Melissa from the past what to do. "So, you want me to keep watch while you pour the bottle of poison down that crybaby princess's throat?" The lady from the past asked. The lady from the present nodded. Suddenly the house phone began ringing. The lady from the present answered the phone.

"Hello."Melissa answered rudely.

"This is Queen Misty, I'm calling to cancel Saphire's birthday party. Tell my ex-husband my daughter can't ever come over again. Oh & another thing, if you ever lay a hand on my 3 year old daughter again, I'll kick your butt." The young queen told her, just before she hung up.

"Darn it!" Melissa from the present muttered angrily, setting the phone down. "What's the problem?" Melissa from the past asked in concern. "That brat's mom cancelled the party & she won't let her come over anymore!" The lady from the present fussed. "Then lets go princess-nap her." The lady from the past suggested, writing a note for the her new husband. "As soon as you get done writing that note, we can go princess-nap that brat." Melissa from the present told her younger self. Melissa from the past finished writing & they set off to princess-nap Saphire.

Back at Queen Misty house, Saphire was sitting on Daisy's lap. "Now that I made that phone call, I need to ask one of you for a favor." The young queen told them. "What do you need?" Luigi asked. "Can one of you take me to Toad Town?" She asked. "I'll take you." The green clad plumber replied, standing up. "Thank you." Queen Misty thanked, opening the front door. "I'll be here watching Saphire!" The flower princess called as she watched the door close. "Play with me!" The little princess whined, sliding off her cousin's lap. "What do you wanna play?" Daisy asked. The 3 year old princess ran to her orange & true blue bedroom. Moments later Saphire ran back out with her blocks. "Play with these!" The 3 year old princess exclaimed, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. Suddenly both princesses heard someone jiggling the door knob. "Daisy!" Saphire shrieked as she ran into her cousin's arms. Daisy picked up the little from the past & she ran into the her bedroom. "Stay under your bed until someone gets home." The flower princess instructed, setting the 3 year old princess down. "What about you?" Saphire whimpered, sliding under the orange & true blue bed with her stuff animal under her left arm. "I'll be fine, I'm not letting anyone get you." Daisy said, pulling out her orange cell phone. This time they heard a window shatter. The flower princess turned off the light as she pressed the one on her cell phone. "Please answer the phone Luigi!" She begged. Daisy looked around the corner & out into the hallway. "Luigi, please answer your phone." The flower princess whispered to herself. The green clad plumber didn't answer his phone, so she hung up & put the phone in her shorts pocket. Daisy walked out into the hallway, but Melissa from the present forced her back into the bedroom. "Where's the crybaby princess?" The lady from the present asked angrily. "I'm not letting you change her future!" The flower princess exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Tell us where the brat is, kid!" Melissa from the past demanded angrily as she stood next to her future self. Daisy shook her head. "Fine, if you won't tell us where she is, I guess we can change the plan & take you instead." The lady from the present told the flower princess as she grabbed her by the arm. "Lemme go!" Daisy screamed, trying to pull away. Melissa from the past went behind the flower princess & hit her in the back of the head. When Saphire saw her cousin from the future fall to the floor unconscious, she buried her face into Mr. Bunny to keep herself from making noise. "I'll carry the stupid flower princess." The lady from the present said, some what annoyed as she tossed Daisy over her shoulder. "Lets take her back to the house in the Mushroom Kingdom Mountains." Melissa from the past suggested. The lady nodded & walked out of the bedroom with the flower princess over her shoulder. After the 3 year old princess heard the front door shut, she crawled out from under her bed. Saphire ran to the phone & dialed her mom's cell phone.

"Is something wrong sweet heart?" Queen Misty asked in concern.

"MOMMY MOMMY, DAISY'S BEEN PRINCESS-NAPPED!" The 3 year old princess screamed.

"We're on our way." The young queen told her daughter.

Queen Misty hung up & looked at Luigi. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Daisy was princess-napped." She told him. "What!" The green clad plumber exclaimed, stopping the go-kart. "We have to go rescue Dais!" Luigi exclaimed, turning the go-kart around. "First we need to get my daughter." She told him. The green clad plumber nodded as he put the pedal to the metal.

PRESENT: 8 P.M.

Dylan continued to hold his best friend's hand. "I hope Luigi & Daisy can save Saphire in the past." The blonde haired boy said, rubbing his best friend's head. "I know they can save her." Azalea told Dylan as she put her hand on his shoulder. "See if you can wake her up." Professor E. Gadd instructed. The 8 year old boy & the girl with burnt orange hair nodded. "Saphire, please wake up, we need to know what's going on." Dylan said, gentley patting the 5 year old princess on the cheek. Saphire whimpered. "Daisy's in trouble. Melissa from the past & the present princess-napped her. They're taking her to the Mushroom Kingdom Mountains." The 5 year old princess said, barely opening her eyes. "We have to do something!" Azalea shrieked, turning around to face the professor. Saphire started to close her eyes again. "Come on Saphire, please stay awake!" The 8 year old boy begged the 5 year old princess. "Well at least she's letting off some heat now." The girl with burnt orange hair replied. "Professor E. Gadd, Where's that time machine that you built into a watch?" Dylan asked, letting go of Saphire's hand. "Right here, why?" Professor E. Gadd asked, holding the watch up. "I'm going to go knock the Melissa from the present into an oblivion." The blonde haired boy told the professor as he took the watch from his hand. Professor E. Gadd & Azalea watched him pick Saphire up. "What do you think you're doing?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. "I think I'm taking my best friend with me." He replied, holding the little princess in his arms. "Let me come with you!" Azalea exclaimed. "You can hold Saphi." He told her. The girl with burnt orange hair took the little princess from the blonde haired boy & he punched in September 23, 2008. "Be careful & remember, don't talk to anyone unless you really need to!" Professor E. Gadd called to them. Dylan & Azalea nodded just before disappearing.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope to get at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter. I hope whoever reads this can understand what's going on in this story. Anyways, I have to thank AzaleaLovesGolf for the review. Well CIAO for now anyways. =D


	3. MELISSA HURTS DAISY

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST

CHAPTER 3: MELISSA HURTS DAISY

PAST: 3:30 IN THE AFTERNOON

Luigi & Queen Misty arrived back at her house. As soon as the go-kart stopped, the young queen jumped out. "I'll wait right here." The green clad plumber told her. "You do that." She told him. Queen Misty ran inside her house & saw her daughter shaking in total fear. "Mommy!" The little princess cried, running for her mom. "Come here, sweet heart." The young queen told her daughter. Saphire ran to Queen Misty & the young queen hugged her daughter. "Let's go!" Queen Misty exclaimed, carrying her daughter out to the go-kart. When the young queen & daughter got into the go-kart, the green clad plumber looked at her. "Princess, tell us who princess-napped Dais." He ordered. "Daddy's new wife & another lady that looks like her." The little princess replied, looking up at the green clad plumber. "That Melissa, I'm so sick of her!" Luigi exclaimed angrily. Queen Misty & Princess Saphire stared at him. "What do you think Melissa will do to her?" The young queen asked, holding her daughter close to her side. "I believe they're holding Daisy captive, so they can use her to get their hands on Saphire." The green clad plumber explained. "If that's the reason why they're holding her, how are we gonna get her back? I won't give my daughter up!" Queen Misty exclaimed. "We don't have to give Saphire up, I'll tell you my plan when we get there, ok." Luigi told her, starting the go-kart back up. "Ok." The young queen sighed. The green clad plumber took off down the road in the go-kart.

Dylan & Azalea, who was holding Saphire appeared in the middle of Toad Town. "This place doesn't look any different from the present." The girl with burnt orange hair told him, looking around. Once again they heard whimpering. "Dylan." Saphire whimpered. The blonde haired boy gave her a kiss on the cheek. The 5 year old princess opened her eyes & looked at him. "Do you think you can stay awake now?" Azalea asked. Saphire nodded, but then she fell asleep again. "Hold on, let me put the time machine watch on her wrist." Dylan told her, taking the watch off. The girl with burnt orange hair watched the 8 year old boy put the watch on his best friend's wrist. "What are you doing?" Azalea asked. "I'm putting the watch on her wrist just in case." He told her. After Dylan put the watch on Saphire's wrist, they started walking towards the mountains.

4:00 P.M.

At Melissa's in the Mushroom Kingdom Mountains, Daisy was laying on the couch still unconscious. "Have you had to put up with this teenage brat?" The lady from the past asked. "Of course, I've cut her neck just like I did to Saphire from the present." The lady from the present replied, tying the flower princess's wrists together. As Melissa from the present was finishing tying Daisy's wrists together, she began to wake up. "My head hurts." The flower princess groaned. "Your head is gonna hurt some more if you try to inter fear in my plans!" The lady from the present exclaimed angrily. "Luigi won't let you harm Saphire!" Daisy shouted, trying to sit up. Melissa from the present lifted the flower princess up by the top of her tennis top. "I'm gonna change your future if you don't shut up!" She threatened, pulling out her knife. Daisy gulped. "Please don't hurt me!" The flower princess begged. The lady from the present put the knife up to her throat & started to cut. "STOP!" Daisy screamed in pain. Melissa from the present stopped cutting & dropped her back on the couch. The flower princess sat there on the couch crying. Lucky for her the cut on her throat wasn't bleeding too bad. "I'll cut your throat if you say another word!" The lady from the present fussed. "Is that how you take care of that brat in the future?" The lady from the past asked, staring at the flower princess, who was crying. "Not really, this is the second time I've princess-napped this annoying flower princess. I haven't really tried to kill that crybaby princess's cousin." Melissa from the present told herself from the past. "So, who's gonna pour the bottle of poison down the crybaby's throat from my time?" The lady from the past asked. "I am, you're just gonna help hold her down." Melissa from the present replied. The flower princess stopped crying. "I can't wait for Luigi to get here, he's gonna make sure you go back to jail in the present!" Daisy shouted angrily. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" The lady from the present hollered annoyed. "I don't care! Why can't you just leave my family alone?" The flower princess asked angrily. "You have your crybaby cousin to thank, she's the one who confronted me for the murder of Queen Misty & I'm gonna get my hands on that brat one way or another." The lady from the present explained. "You didn't answer my question you oversize heifer!" Daisy exclaimed. "I'm not gonna answer your stupid question." Melissa from the present told the flower princess as she swung her knife at her. Daisy rolled off the couch & onto the floor. Melissa from the past just stood there watching herself from the present trying to cut Daisy. The lady from the present held the knife behind the flower princess. When Daisy got up off the floor, she turned around to face Melissa from the present. The flower princess tried to make a run for the door, but the lady from the present tried to stop her & ended up cutting her on her side. "That's what you get!" Melissa from the present cackled, watching Daisy fall to the floor. The flower princess laid there on the floor with blood going through her tennis top. "See what happens when you try to run!" The lady from the present chuckled as she untied her wrists. Daisy began to feel light headed. The lady from the past watched herself from the present stand up. "What are you gonna do with her now?" Melissa from the past asked. "Just leave her laying." She replied, watching some of the blood get on the hardwood floor. The flower princess tried to get up, but she collapsed back on the floor, unconscious. Both Melissas walked out of the living room & into the kitchen.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope to get at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter. I hope whoever reads this can understand what's going on in this story. I bet you people hope Luigi gets there in time to help Daisy. Anyways, I have to thank ChrisMSMB for the review. Well CIAO for now anyways. =D


	4. DAISY'S TOO SMART

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST

CHAPTER 4: DAISY'S TOO SMART

STILL THE PAST: 5:00 P.M.

Dylan & Azalea, who was carrying Saphire made it to Melissa's house in the Mushroom Kingdom Mountains. "Dylan." The 5 year old princess whimpered. "I'm here Saphire." The blonde haired boy told her. Saphire opened her eyes. "I think I can stay awake now." She told them. "Are you sure?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. The little princess nodded. Azalea put Saphire down & she walked over to Dylan. "Are you ok?" The blonde haired boy asked his best friend. The little princess nodded. Suddenly, they heard a sound. "Look, it's my mommy!" Saphire shrieked. "Luigi's here!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed happily. The 5 year old princess took off running for the go-kart.

Luigi & Queen Misty got out of the go-kart quietly. "Mommy, what about me?" Saphire from the past asked. "I need you to stay here." The young queen told her 3 year old daughter. Saphire from the past nodded. As soon as Queen Misty turned around, Saphire from the present ran into her. "Mommy!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the young queen's waist. "Saphire, what are you doing here?" Luigi asked in total shock. "We're here to help." Dylan replied as he walked next to Azalea. "This is my daughter from your time?" Queen Misty asked in shock. They all nodded. "I missed you so much!" Saphire from the present sobbed as she hugged her mom from the past. "What does she mean?" The young queen asked in concern. "I'll tell you later, but right now we have to save Daisy." The green clad plumber told the young queen. "Don't forget." Queen Misty told him. Luigi nodded. "Ok. Here's what we're gonna do, Dylan & Azalea, you come with me." The green clad plumber told them. The blonde haired boy & the girl with burnt orange hair nodded. "We'll be out here!" Queen Misty called.

When Luigi & the others walked inside the house, they saw Daisy lying on the floor with a puddle of blood under her. As soon as Azalea saw the blood, she fainted. "Take care of her while I take care of Dais." The green clad plumber instructed the 8 year old boy. Dylan walked over to Azalea & started to pat her on the face. Luigi moved Daisy out of the puddle of blood. The green clad plumber saw the red on the side of her tennis top, so he put his hand there. When Luigi felt something thick underneath Daisy's top, he slid the tennis top up a bit. "Hey Dylan, when you get Azalea to regain consciousness, tell her the blood is fake." The green clad plumber told the 8 year old boy. "If the blood is fake then how come she's unconscious?" Dylan asked, still patting Azalea on the side of the face. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Luigi rolled Daisy over on her back & he gave her a kiss on the lips. After a minute of patting the girl with burnt orange hair on the face, she finally began to regain consciousness. "Don't faint again." The blonde haired boy told her. "That blood isn't real, it's fake." Dylan told her. Azalea stood up & walked over next to Luigi. "If she didn't bleed to death, then why is she unconscious?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked in concern. "Melissa's smelly socks." The flower princess said, opening her eyes. Everyone looked down. "Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed as he embraced her in a massive hug. "Daisy, why did you say Melissa's smelly socks?" Azalea asked. "Because, Melissa's socks smelt so bad I passed out." She told them. Out of nowhere a knife came flying past them. Dylan tackled Azalea to the ground. "So, Daisy isn't dead? Well I'm not trying to kill anybody right now, but if myself from the present needs me I'm willing to help her out." Melissa from the past told them. Dylan & Azalea stood up. "You need to leave my cousin alone!" The flower princess exclaimed angrily. "To bad, that's never gonna happen. I know all about Queen Misty's death in the present, but I'm not gonna change my future. That's why myself from the present is doing everything." The lady from the past explained to them. "You better leave my best friend alone or I'll kick your butt!" The blonde haired boy shouted angrily. "Shut up!" The lady from past shouted back.

Outside the house, Saphire from the present continued to hug her mom from the past. "Earlier when you said I missed you so much, what did you mean?' The young queen asked in concern. "I don't care if I change the future. You're found dead in the house. Daddy was gonna tell me, but he said he couldn't do it, so he hung up. Luigi & Daisy had to tell me. I cried my awful cry & I broke Peach's castle window." The 5 year old princess told Queen Misty. While the young queen wasn't looking, Saphire from the past climbed out of the go-kart & ran behind the bushes. "Well well well, look at who we have here, Queen Misty from the past & Princess Saphire from the present!" Melissa from the present laughed. "Mommy!" Saphire from the present shrieked in fear. Queen Misty hugged her her daughter from the present. "I won't let her take you." The young queen told her daughter from the present. "Since I don't know where the crybaby princess from this time is, I guess I'll have to settle for you instead." Melissa from the present told Saphire from the present. "Lay one hand her & I'll knock you out." The young queen growled. "You can't knock me out, I'm much stronger than you! You'll find that out in two years, that's why you're dead!" The lady from the present cackled. The young queen tried to punch the lady in the face. Melissa stopped Queen Misty's fist from hitting her in the face. "You can't stop me from trying to murder that brat of yours from the present!" The lady from the present exclaimed, twisting the young queen's arm behind her back. "Leave my mommy alone!" The 5 year old princess demanded angrily. Melissa from the present snatched Saphire up by her true blue shirt. "I think I'll take you along with us." The lady from the present told the young queen as she held onto her & the 5 year old princess. "DYLAN!" Saphire screamed as she was carried through the back door of the house. Saphire from the past watched as Melissa took her mom through the back door along with herself from the present.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope to get at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter. I bet no one saw that coming, Daisy was prepared. She was wearing a pouch on her side with fake blood in it & Melissa's socks smelt really bad. Anyways, I have to thank ChrisMSMB & AzaleaLovesGolf for the review. Well CIAO for now anyways. =D


	5. SUPER DYLAN

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Queen Misty, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

A BLAST TO THE PAST

CHAPTER 5: SUPER DYLAN

6:00 P.M.

"Let us go!" Queen Misty demanded agrily, trying to pull away. "There's no way I'm letting you or your brat get away." She told them, forcing them into the hallway. Saphire from the present started crying her awful cry. "That crybaby power isn't gonna work on me this time!" Melissa from the present cackled. The lady from the past stepped a side & herself from the present stood next to her. "LET SAPHIRE & HER MOM GO!" Dylan demanded angrily. "No way kid, I'm not letting them go!" The lady from the present exclaimed, gripping the young queen by the arm & holding the 5 year old princess under her arm. "Dylan, help me!" The 5 year old princess cried with tears running down her cheeks. "Don't worry, I will." Dylan told her, getting into fighting position, "No you won't. You kids can't stop me this time!" Melissa from the present exclaimed, passing Queen Misty to herself from the past. "Leave my Aunt Misty & cousin Saphire alone!" Daisy exclaimed angrily. Azalea stood behind Luigi shaking in fear. No way, I've come to far just to let the crybaby princess go!" The lady from the present shouted angrily. "Why don't you just go jump off a cliff?" Dylan asked angrily. "Hm, that's not a bad idea!" Melissa from the present exclaimed. "Ciao, I have plans in Moon Light Valley involving a cliff!" The lady from the present laughed. Melissa from the past grabbed onto Melissa's arm from the present & she hit the transport button on the time machine watch. Dylan lunged forward, grabbing Saphire's hand just before they disappeared.

"We have to do something!" The flower princess shrieked. "Don't worry, we will." The green clad plumber told her. Suddenly the front door flew open & a 3 year old princess ran inside crying her awful cry. Azalea picked Saphire from the past up in her arms. "Shh, don't cry, we'll get your mom back." The girl with burnt orange hair told the little princess from the past. "Azalea, take her to King Chris." Luigi instructed. Azalea nodded & walked out of the house with Saphire from the past on her side.

"Now lets go to Moon Light Valley to save your family!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling Daisy out the front door.

6:45 P.M.

Mean while in Moon Light Valley, Melissa from the past was holding onto Queen Misty & Dylan. "You let my best friend go!" The 8 year old boy demanded agrily. "Oh don't worry I'll let her go!" The lady from the present laughed, hold the 5 year old princess over the edge of the cliff. "Mommy, Dylan help me!" Saphire cried. "She can't swim!" Queen Misty exclaimed, trying to pull away from the lady from the past. "That's the point!" Melissa from the present exclaimed, letting go of the 5 year old princess. "SAPHIRE!" The young queen screamed. Dylan pulled away from Melissa from the past & he dived off the cliff after Saphire. "That annoying boy can't save your daughter now!" The lady from the present chuckled.

As soon as Saphire hit the water she went under & didn't come back up. By the time Dylan hit the water he saw that his best friend was already two feet under the water, so he started to swim to her. "Don't worry Saphi, I won't let nothing happen to you." He thought to himself as he swam for the 5 year old princess. The 5 year old princess tried to swim up to Dylan, but she just kept sinking. Saphire stopped struggling & her eyes closed. Dylan got wrapped his arm around her & he swam back up. The blonde haired boy came back up above the water with his arm around the 5 year old's chest. "Hang in there Saphi." Dylan told his little friend as he swam for shore.

7:05 P.M.

Azalea arrived at King Chris's huge house with Saphire from the past on her side. "When I give you to your dad, don't tell him anything or it will alter everyones future as well as your future too." The girl with burnt orange hair told the 3 year old princess. "I won't." Saphire from the past replied. "Good." Azalea replied, knocking on the double hung doors. King Chris from the past opened the door. "I was instructed to bring Saphire here." The girl with burnt orange told him. "Where's my ex-wife?" He asked, taking his daughter from the girl with burnt orange hair. "She had to go do something somewhere." Azalea replied. "Ok." King Chris replied. "Bye Azalea." The 3 year old princess called as her dad closed the door. "Now that I took her to her dad, now I can go help get Saphire from the present back." She told herself as she walked away from the five story house. The girl with burnt orange hair found a warp pipe & went down it.

7:15 P.M.

Luigi & Daisy made it to Moon Light Valley. "Now all we have to do is rescue Queen Misty & Princess Saphire, but for now lets hope Dylan can protect them until we can get there." The green clad plumber told her. "I hope my aunt & little cousin are ok." The flower princess replied, walking next to him. As soon as they pasted a warp pipe, Azalea came up through it. "Wait for me!" The girl with burnt orange exclaimed. Luigi & Daisy stopped & turned around to face her. Azalea ran over to them. "You didn't tell my Uncle Chris what's going on did you?" The flower princess asked in concern. "No & I also told Saphire from the past not to tell him what's going on." The girl with burnt orange hair told them. "Good." Daisy replied. Suddenly they heard a high pitch scream. "Sounds like Saphire is in trouble!" The flower princess exclaimed. With that they all took off running towards the high pitch scream.

Melissa from the present pinned Queen Misty down on the ground. "It's time I get back to my husband." Melissa from the past told herself from the present. "Whatever." She replied, pulling out her knife. The lady from the past left. "Get off of me!" The young queen screamed, trying to push the lady off. "I took care of your brat & now I'm gonna take care of you!" Melissa exclaimed. Queen Misty began to tear up. "Say good bye, cause this will be the last time you have a birthday!" The lady exclaimed, putting the knife up to the young queen's throat. "Leave my Aunt Misty alone!" Daisy demanded angrily. "Why should I?" She asked, getting up off of the young queen. Luigi & Azalea ran over to Queen Misty & helped her up. "Where's Dylan & Saphire?" Daisy asked angrily. Melissa pointed to the edge of the cliff. The flower princess felt a few tears go down cheeks, but then she all of a sudden she felt like she was on fire. The lady saw the fiery look in her eyes. Melissa knew she had gone to far this time. Daisy knocked Melissa down & started to beat her up. The green clad plumber didn't even bother to try to stop his girlfriend. The girl with burnt orange hair hugged the young queen.

7:55 P.M.

Mean while, 30 feet below the cliff, Dylan had finally made it to shore with Saphire. The 8 year old boy laid the 5 year old princess down & he laid his head on her chest. "Hang in there Saphire." Dylan told his little friend as he tilted her head back. The blonde haired boy started to preform CRP on the little princess. After several minutes of preforming CPR on Saphire he stopped when he felt her move. The 5 year old princess sat up & started coughing the water up. "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. The little princess nodded. Dylan stood up with Saphire next to him. "Before we climb up the cliff, I need to ask you a favor." The blonde haired boy told her. The 5 year old princess looked up at him. "Whenever I go back to school in Brooklyn, would you like to come with me?" Dylan asked. Saphire nodded. "Ok." The 8 year old boy replied, hitting the button on his watch & a rope shot out the top. "Hold on tight." He told his little friend. The 5 year old princess grabbed onto her best friend's green shirt & he put his arm around her. "Ready?" Dylan asked, looking down at Saphire. The little princess nodded. With that, the blonde haired boy pulled on the rope & they were pulled up the cliff.

Luigi finally pulled Daisy off of Melissa. The green clad plumber tied the lady up. "Mommy!" Saphire called. Everyone looked around. "Mommy!" The 5 year old princess called again. Luigi looked over the edge of the cliff & saw Saphire holding onto Dylan. "Daisy, come here!" He ordered her. The flower princess ran over to the edge of the cliff & they both pulled them up. Saphire ran over to her mom from the past & gave her a hug. "You're ok!" Queen Misty exclaimed, hugging her daughter from the present. "We need to go home now so we can put Melissa back in jail where she belongs." The blonde haired boy told them. "You're right, it's time for us to go." The green clad plumber replied. "Say good bye to your mom." Daisy told Saphire. "I love you mommy & remember May 25th 2010 be at Professor E. Gadd's shack in Boo Woods." The little princess reminded her mom from the past. "I will." She replied. "Then make sure you're at his shack again September 20th." Saphire told her mom. Queen Misty nodded. Luigi, Daisy, Dylan, Saphire, & Azalea, who hit the time travel button on the watch disappeared.

PRESENT 8:45 P.M.

When they arrived back to the present, Professor E. Gadd was waiting with Queen Misty. "MOMMY!" Saphire screamed as she ran for her mom. "You kids are lucky I haven't found anything wrong with the present yet." The professor told them. "Sorry, but Saphire done it." Daisy replied. "You all did something to change the future." Professor E. Gadd told them. Saphire continued to hug her mom, Queen Misty.

Nothing really changed, except that Queen Misty was alive again. Everyone knew the present had changed, but they didn't care. Melissa went back to jail. King Chris & Queen Misty still are divorced. Saphire still goes back & forth to live with both parents. Grandma Lilly hangs out with her ex-daughter in law & her three granddaughters. Azalea even hangs out with them more. Dylan invited Saphire & Daisy to his school in the real world. Professor E. Gadd is still keeping an eye out for any problems with the present.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Queen Misty & Princess Saphire have the same birthday. On Saphire's 3rd birthday her mom turned 23. Anyways, I have to thank ChrisMSMB for the review. Well CIAO for now anyways. =D


End file.
